


Thick as Blood

by FanficWriterfan83



Series: Family is Forever [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriterfan83/pseuds/FanficWriterfan83
Summary: Daphne Baggins always knew she didn't fit in Hobbit town unlike her brother, Bilbo. She wants to find out the truth of why she ended up there And Why? She find herself on a journey to help on a quest with follow Dwarfs,  to help reclaim a mountain, and while trying to find any information about her past. And Most importantly why she looks like a female version of one of her traveling companion.
Relationships: Daphne/Bilbo, Daphne/Nori/Dori/Ori, Daphne/Thorin
Series: Family is Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714681
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue/Background

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any of the characters except for Daphne, and this plot bunny of a story. My updates schedule will be every few days. im freshly new to The Hobbit/Lotr stuff so i get things wrong so please forgive me if anything wrong.

A pair of hobbits, a man and a woman holding hands, was taking a stroll among the river that connected to their home village, the Sire. Unlike other couples living around them, Bongo and Belladonna Baggins couldn't physically have children. This physical disability made the couple outcasts, more towards to Belladonna then her husband just because she was more adventurous, then a normal Hobbit should be. Family members from Bongo's side of the family line tried their hardest to get Bongo to withdraw from the marriage and find a other mate to produced heirs to continue his family bloodline.

Bongo ignore his family protests and continued to stay with his beloved Belladonna, both happily in love. Both wanted children but could live without them if means living without each other. So they settled Bag End, the smial where Bongo built him and his bride.

Back to the Story:

Bongo and his wife Belladonna were taking their night-time stroll as they were coming back looking over the aftermath of a bad storm the Sire had recently had, Both Bongo and his wife heard a baby cry not far from where they were. They stared at each other as the cry continued as they immediately started looking for the source of the cry. Bongo started looking around the edge of the nearby river. The crying was getting louder. Then Bongo opened up a river bush to find a whisker basket with something inside crying. Bongo brought the basket closer to him to peek inside. Inside the basket was a baby, all wrapped up in furs.

"Bless Yavanna" he said to himself as he started to push the whisker basket over to his wife, standing at the edge between water and dry lad. Belladonna gasped as she saw what was in the basket. She quickly brought the basket out of the water with help from Bongo. She immediately went and picked up the crying child. The child stopped crying and starred up at Belladonna.

"How did this babe ended up here?" she asked as Bongo came out of the river and stood next to his wife.

"I'm not sure but that storm might have carried it towards here earlier." Bongo said as he continued to look down at the small babe in his wife arms.

"We need to get it home and get it warm and fed it then we'll figure out what need to be done next." he said as he grabbed the empty wicket basket as they headed home to Bag End.

Belladonna and Bongo Baggins soon found out that night that the innocent babe they found was female, a female dwarf to be more precise. Nobody could tell them where she came from or why she was found like that. They were told it was too dangerous to go any of nearby Darrow clans even if Belladonna gets help from Rivendell.

During the time they found what they could do for the small abandon child, both hobbits found themselves getting quiet attached to the young babe and decided to keep her and raise her as their own. They named the girl Daphne.

Even more surprised several years later when Daphne got older, Belladonnna and Bongo welcomed a son named Bilbo. Both sister and brother became quite attached to each other, protecting each other when it was needed. When both their parents went to Yavanna Gardens, they both continued to live at Bag End together.

Even though Daphne loved her brother very much and would do anything for him, but she keeps finding herself staring outside wondering about the truth of her origins, what happened to her that ended her coming to the Sire? what happened to her birth parents? She had so many questions with no questions.


	2. Oh Brother Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Bilbo brother and sister bounding moment, Gandalf arrives and ruin the peace, and now both Baggins are expected company the same night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everybody kudos. Because i was on a writing spree, i had this chapter done but i am spiting it into two chapters and hoping to have part 2 up by tomorrow or Saturday morning at least.

Daphne was bored as she watched her brother, Bilbo finishing up with the family garden. Bilbo had the Hobbit touch when it comes down to farm just like her parents especially their mother. She on the other hand, lacked the skill and patience to farm always had even when she was little. Their parents tried their best but still everything she tried to plant ends up dead.

So she let the farming to Bilbo, while she'll just do the heavy stuff that he couldn't handle. Bilbo finished tending to his plants, finish putting his tools away and came down and sat next to Daphne on the garden bench. Bilbo looked over at his big sister and noticed that she was in a trance, face staring at the road heading towards the opening road to the Sire. He looked at his sister with sorrow knowing quite well what going on inside Daphne's head. He knew the exact truth about his older sister when he was told by their father when he was old enough to understand when their mother and Daphne were out of Bag End to do some shopping.

Daphne isn't a hobbit like himself and he can see that she isn't happy staying forever at Bag End forever with him like he originally planned. It's the Dwarfvin blood running through her veins that keep calling for her to leave their home, their village, their safety net.

"Daphne and Bilbo Baggins, it has been a while since the last time i last saw the both of you together." said a mysterious voice. 

It woke both siblings from their silence thinking.

Daphne smiled hugely after seeing who it was before quickly gotten up and quickly went over to give the mysterious person a hug. Bilbo cautiously got up to his feet knowing that this mysterious stranger is quite known to bring trouble in some short of form.

"Gandalf what are you going in these parts?" she said as she let go of the gray wizard. Gandalf gave the darrowdam a look over. then applied to Daphne's question.

"I'm here for two reasons." he stated.

"Well the first reason is that I'm here is to keep a promise to Belladonna and Bongo."

Both brother and sister looked at each other dumbstruck before turning their attention back to the old family friend.

"What's that promise, Gandalf?" asked Bilbo afraid of what the wizard is going to say.

"I believe i have found Daphne's blood related relatives and they are interested in meeting her to see if she really is who they believe is?"

Bilbo face went pale. He can't believe this. He's might be losing his big sister after all. Daphne noticed her brother face impression and quickly went over to him and took him over to the bench where they were recently seating before Gandalf showed up.

"When do these relations want to meet up?" questioned Bilbo looking up at the wizard.

"Tonight and that also brings me to my second reason why i'm here." he said.

"And want is that? Bilbo said with a sound of attitude in his voice. 

"I need one of you to come on a quest with me and a dozen of dwarfs to reclaim Erebor." he said with caution trying not to scare both Baggins. Off course Bilbo paled once again at the thought of leaving his beloved Bag End. But the look on Daphne thinks Gandalf found his burglar.

"Ill go if it means i get a chance to learn about my past." said Daphne excitedly.

"I'm glad to hear that and will let them know when i return to them tonight." said Gandalf.

"Dinner will be ready by 8 sharp so tell them not to be late." said Daphne as she walked Gandalf from their yard and back onto the road. They talked for a few minutes before Gandalf left and Daphne walks back to Bilbo.

Bilbo give his sister an outraged look on his face.

"What are you thinking of, Daphne, agreeing to go on a quest that far from the Sire." he said angry.

Daphne never saw her brother this angry before, then she became angry.

"Do you really think I would say no for a chance to find out about how I ended up here, a chance that I might belong to someone else of my own kind?" Daphne argued back.

"No but I really didn't expect to hear from anybody after all these years of nothing." he said quietly. Daphne eyes widen in shock after hearing Bilbo's confession.

Daphne was speechless and then huffed before storming back into the smial and disappeared into her bedroom. Bilbo can hear her bedroom door slammed shut.

Bilbo felted guilty now. He always know Daphne never fit in among the Hobbits in the Sire growing up, but she continues to put up with their teasing and bullying up to this day just because she different. He needs to make this up to her even if she does leaves the Sire forever, at least she knows she find a home to come back to if she wanted to return. 

So Bilbo entered the smial and started planning the dinner affair that taking place that night. Who knows if these dwarfs are really related or not, crossing his fingers hoping what Gandalf said isn't true.


End file.
